Faux semblant
by Estela Semper
Summary: Une fiction dans une fan fiction. Suivez les aventures de Luna et de ses rencontres avec les détectives de l'Unité Spéciale.
1. La rentrée des classes

Chapitre 1 : Rentrée des classes

— Cahiers, trousse, matériel de survie aux cours, OK, sac à dos OK, vêtements OK ...

Je passais en revue mes affaires pour demain. Dernière année au lycée, dernière ligne droite comme disent les adultes… Pour moi, c'était juste une année de répit avant d'être majeure. J'étais contente de retrouver mes amis du lycée ! Après plusieurs semaines en Europe dans la famille, New-York m'avait presque manquée. Ce n'était pas le cas l'année dernière. J'avais passé huit ans en Europe pour le travail de mes parents et comme ma mère était européenne ils trouvaient ça bien que leurs enfants découvrent l'Europe. J'étais plutôt contente de cette vie et devoir retourner aux États-Unis à 16 ans avec comme cadeau de retour le divorce de mes parents... J'avais mal vécu cette rentrée. Mais, très vite, j'avais pris mes marques et mon style un peu "bizarre" avait fait le reste.

Pour les adultes, j'étais en pleine crise d'ado et identitaire, pour mon frère et ma sœur, une source de conflit, mais aussi de délires et d'amusement. Dans la famille Donovan, il y a moi Luna, 17 ans un brin gothique-métalleuse-geek, Matteo 15 ans le sportif geek, Charlotte 13 ans, future intello de service mais bonne vivante aussi et les parents, Mike 48 ans new-yorkais d'origine, travaillant dans une ambassade et Anneke 46 ans, néerlandaise, journaliste-interprète. Ma mère s'était rendue à New-York pour son travail et elle était tombée amoureuse de mon père. Nous sommes partis en Europe et puis ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient plus amoureux, mais juste amis et hop retour à New-York. C'était l'histoire de ma vie, mais j'espérais avoir plein d'autres choses à vivre et que cette année serait passionnante.

Je vérifiai une dernière fois mes affaires, mes notifications sur mon téléphone avant d'aller me coucher.

6 h 00, ma sonnerie de réveil me réveilla en sursaut. J'aurai vraiment aimé dormir en fait, c'est le truc que je n'aimais pas au lycée, en plus de certains cours... Me lever tôt, j'avais horreur de ça !

Un tour par la salle de bain histoire de me réveiller et direction la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Charlotte avait le nez dans un bouquin, Matteo regardait une vidéo sur son téléphone tout en mangeant, maman finissait de se préparer dans sa chambre, bref un matin ordinaire dans ma famille.

Le petit-déj' fini, je retournais dans ma chambre pour finir de me maquiller et me coiffer pour ne pas être en retard lorsque j'entendis un bruit de téléphone, SMS de Talia ma meilleure amie du lycée « Je suis en route, sois pas en retard, rdv au club. » Un rapide tour devant le miroir et j'étais prête. Cheveux coiffés en demi-queue de cheval, cette année, ils allaient être noirs avec des mèches turquoise (ça m'avait pris du temps de faire les mèches, mais j'étais contente du résultat). Ils avaient pas mal poussé malgré les changements de couleurs répétés et ils m'arrivaient maintenant jusqu'aux fesses.

J'avais fait mon maquillage de base : un peu de correcteur pour cacher les imperfections, du crayon et liner noir pour mettre mes yeux verts en valeur et un peu de gloss. C'était parfait pour la rentrée, il ne fallait pas effrayer de suite mes professeurs. J'avais un haut noir à dentelle, une jupe noire à volants avec de la dentelle rouge au bord, des leggings noirs et mes bottines noires également. J'enfilai ma veste, mon sac à dos et j'attrapai mes écouteurs, mon téléphone et mes clefs. Un « salut ! À ce soir ! » pour prévenir la famille et je partis.

Vingt minutes plus tard j'étais devant la porte de notre club. "We Are The Others", un club d'art officiellement mais officieusement on avait intégré une partie du club d'informatique et c'était plutôt un endroit de réunion pour tous les métalleux, geeks, personnes un peu différentes du lycée. Notre club se trouvait dans une partie un peu à l'écart du reste du lycée, on pouvait écouter de la musique sans déranger les autres donc c'était cool. On avait appelé notre club d'après une chanson qu'on adorait d'un groupe de métal et qui parle du fait d'être différent et qu'il ne faut pas laisser les autres nous juger pour ça. On était plusieurs du club à avoir été en Europe ou avec des origines européennes, on connaissait l'histoire de la chanson et on avait convaincu le reste de la direction de notre club de l'appeler comme ça.

— Salut Talia !

— Salut Luna, on t'attendait, me répondit mon amie.

— Bonjour à tous, je sais que ce n'était pas prévu mais comme c'est une nouvelle année, la direction doit changer et je voudrais que chacun pense à ça avant qu'on nous demande des comptes, annonça Sam le vice-président

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec ceux du club d'informatique qui sont avec nous ? demanda Annie, notre secrétaire.

— On va voir avec eux et on en rediscutera demain après les cours, rendez-vous ici à 15 h. répondit Sam.

La sonnerie retentit et on fila tous en cours.

Le soir dans ma chambre, je repensais à ce qu'avait dit Sam… Nouvelle année et nouvelle direction du club… J'avais aidé à sa fondation et j'étais un membre actif… Peut-être que… Je faisais ma liste de pour et de contre et j'espérais que cela allait m'aider dans mon choix de me présenter ou non au poste de présidente. Il ne me restait que quelques heures pour me décider.

Manhattan Village Academy

43 22ème rue ouest

Vendredi, 8 septembre

— Avec une écrasante majorité, Luna Donovan est notre nouvelle présidente ! Roman sera le vice-président. Annie reste secrétaire, Lucas du club d'informatique fera le lien entre les deux clubs et Jenny sera notre porte-parole annonça Sam qui avait laissé sa place de vice-président pour se consacrer à d'autres occupations extrascolaires.

Oui, j'avais finalement décidé de me présenter et j'avais été élue.

— Merci à tous ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et j'espère que nous continuerons d'aider les élèves de ce lycée tout en partageant nos goûts et nos cultures.

Après ce bref discours, les membres quittèrent la salle et j'étais restée avec les autres membres fondateurs de W.A.T.O. et ceux du club d'informatique. On avait notre programme à établir pour ne pas perdre notre statut de club officiel. D'un commun accord, nous avions décidé de laisser sous silence notre accord avec le club d'informatique pour que chacun puisse avoir sa liberté, mais nous aurions une fois par mois une réunion conjointe pour faire le point.

Une fois ma réunion terminée, il était 16 h et l'autre réunion, cette fois avec le conseil des élèves, allait commencer. Accompagnée par Roman, j'entrai dans la salle où se trouvaient tous les autres présidents de club. Ce conseil des élèves était surtout une sorte de milice secrète qui permettait de régler les conflits sans que les adultes ne soient au courant. Chaque président était responsable de ses membres, en cas de problèmes le conseil des élèves pouvait intervenir et en général les histoires se réglaient sans que la directrice ou les professeurs du lycée ne soient au courant.

Chez la mère de Luna

68 rue Bedford

J'étais fatiguée par cette journée, mais c'était le week-end.

J'étais sur le point d'aller dans la cuisine quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

— Bonsoir papa !

— Bonsoir ma fille, je viens de rentrer de mon voyage d'affaire, raconte-moi le lycée, je veux tout savoir.

— Ben c'est le lycée, les cours y en a « ça va » et d'autres je ne comprends pas pourquoi on les a mais à part ça j'ai été nommé présidente de mon club et je vais devoir assister au conseil des élèves.

— C'est une grande responsabilité, j'espère que ça ne va pas t'empêcher d'étudier.

— Mais non ! J'ai laissé tomber le cours de danse en dehors du lycée pour avoir du temps pour étudier et avec le cours de patinage ça faisait trop. Et ça vous fera aussi des économies à maman et à toi.

— Si c'est pour l'argent tu ne dois pas t'en faire…

— … Non ce n'est pas ça, je préfère le cours de danse du lycée et ça me fait moins de trajet.

— OK, j'espère que cette année, tu te tiendras à l'écart des ennuis, ton frère aussi est en pleine adolescence et il n'est pas facile à gérer.

— J'espère aussi, j'aimerais bien une année tranquille. Matteo est amoureux, je pense, c'est pour ça qu'il est bizarre.

— Je sais, bon je vais te laisser il est tard et j'ai promis à ta sœur de l'appeler aussi. On se voit la semaine prochaine.

— OK, à la semaine prochaine, bisous

— Bisous, à plus.

Mon quotidien… Jongler entre deux maisons et les voyages d'affaires des parents, mais c'était ça ou ne pas avoir la possibilité d'aller à la fac ou de faire les études que je voudrais faire, mon frère et ma sœur aussi feront peut-être des études et ça couterait cher. Jusqu'à présent, on s'était toujours débrouillé et j'espérais que ça allait continuer sans problème.

/5lZGhh41W9k (lien vers la chanson We Are The Others)

.com .nl


	2. Le conseil des élèves

Manhattan Village Academy

43 22ème rue ouest

Mercredi, 13 septembre

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour, la grande réunion entre le conseil des élèves, les présidents de tous les clubs, la proviseur, son adjoint et la coordinatrice des clubs. J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur notre programme ; j'espère vraiment que nous pourrons continuer officiellement notre club.

La réunion avait lieu à 15 h 30 ; du coup, j'avais vingt minutes pour relire mes notes. Je marchais pour rejoindre la salle lorsque j'aperçus la principale madame Peterson avec une autre personne. J'essayais de ne pas être vue et d'entendre la conversation.

— Je suis contente que tu sois là Olivia. J'ai demandé au commissariat du 13ème, mais ils m'ont dit que ce n'était pas possible, du coup j'ai essayé avec le tien et te voilà.

— Je suis contente que l'on puisse travailler ensemble, j'espère que ça aidera les élèves. Je sais Jillian que depuis l'année dernière, tu t'investis beaucoup pour ce lycée et je suis ravie de t'aider.

— Merci, je sais que ma vision pour le lycée est différente de celle d'avant mais nous restons toujours un bon lycée et j'espère que ce sera une année plus tranquille que celle de l'année dernière. C'est pour cela que j'ai inscrit le lycée dans ce programme avec la police.

— Je l'espère, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

— Aujourd'hui c'est la réunion avec le conseil des élèves et les présidents des différents clubs. Ils vont pouvoir commencer à partager l'information à propos de la journée de prévention. Comme il nous reste un peu de temps avant la réunion, on peut voir pour l'organisation de la journée si ça te convient.

— OK, ça me va.

Donc le super plan annoncé lors de la rentrée, c'était ça… Et donc la fille qui s'appelle Olivia, c'est un flic…et on va l'avoir pendant notre réunion… Et notre proviseur est amie avec un flic… J'essayais de rassembler mes idées après cette découverte. J'envoyais un message à Lucas et Roman pour partager l'info. Deux minutes plus tard, j'avais une réponse de Lucas disant qu'il allait partager la nouvelle avec les autres présidents de club et une réponse de Roman pour me dire qu'il était en route pour me rejoindre.

Je marchais discrètement vers la salle de réunion qui était près du bureau de la principale. J'attendais Roman tout en relisant mes notes.

— Un flic, ça alors… dit Roman en entrant dans la salle.

— Yep, Je crois que notre milice sera moins utile du coup.

— Ça je n'en suis pas si sûre. répondit Lizzie, la présidente du conseil, en se joignant à notre conversation.

— Pourquoi ça ? répondis-je.

— Parce qu'il y aura toujours des problèmes que nous pourrons régler sans la police et les adultes. Je suis sûre que nous aurons toujours autant de travail.

— Peut-être… On verra, pour l'instant il est presque l'heure de la réunion donc vaudrait mieux éviter de parler de ça dit Roman.

On alla s'asseoir à nos places en attendant les autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était là. La proviseur, son adjoint, la coordinatrice des clubs Allison Johnson et… le flic entrèrent dans la salle.

— Bonjour à tous, vous pouvez vous asseoir dit la principale — Je vois que personne ne manque, c'est parfait nous allons donc pouvoir commencer la réunion. Mais avant comme vous pouvez le voir nous avons un invité. Il s'agit du lieutenant Olivia Benson de l'Unité Spéciale pour les Victimes de Manhattan, elle est ici pour découvrir le lycée et pour parler de la future collaboration entre son service et le lycée. Je lui laisse donc le premier tour de parole.

— Merci. J'aimerais vous présenter le concept de cette collaboration. Il y aura quatre "jours de prévention". Le premier sur le harcèlement sexuel qui aura lieu le 23 septembre, un autre sur l'alcool et les différents types de drogues, un autre à propos d'internet et le dernier sera une discussion ouverte sauf pour les dernières années qui auront une réunion spéciale pour parler de l'université et des nouvelles libertés que vous aurez une fois que vous aurez quitté le lycée.

— Je vous rappelle que vous devez assister à toutes ces journées. En cas d'absence pour une ou plusieurs journées, nous verrons comment vous pourrez les rattraper soit en assistant à celles organisées dans d'autres lycées soit avec un travail particulier à faire à propos de ça.

Super, je pensais, maintenant, on doit aussi aller en cours le samedi…Mais avec W.A.T.O. on avait déjà une réunion de prévue pour un de nos ateliers… C'était une bonne idée de faire des journées de prévention, mais j'allais en manquer quelques-unes parce que j'avais d'autres projets et que j'avais fait des recherches à propos de ça l'année dernière pour le club. Je vis que Roman était en train de penser à la même chose que moi et que d'autres présidents n'avaient pas l'air très content.

— Passons maintenant aux programmes de chaque club pour l'année à venir. Emma et Maggie pour le club de danse, qu'avez-vous à nous proposer ?

J'écoutais les autres présidents parler de leurs super programmes... Mon stress monta d'un cran et était très élevé quand je vis que ça allait être mon tour. OK on avait beaucoup travaillé pour notre programme, mais j'étais toujours en stress et en plein doute.

Roman me donna un coup de pied pour m'avertir que ça allait être notre tour et je sortis de mes pensées.

— Pour le club d'art qu'avez-vous à nous proposer Luna et Roman ? dit la principale

Je pris une grande respiration en regardant Roman, puis les adultes, le flic me regardait bizarrement, mais j'essayais de rester concentrée.

— Cette année nous voulons présenter un spectacle portant sur différentes formes d'arts et d'univers. C'est en lien avec la campagne contre les différences que nous avions faite l'année dernière. Le but est de faire découvrir différents univers et de les mélanger pour favoriser le dialogue et ne pas les stigmatiser. Il y aura plusieurs ateliers tout au long de l'année, nous sommes toujours en discussion avec certains clubs et certaines écoles, artistes, mais vous aurez toutes les infos rapidement. Nous continuerons aussi notre blog et nous allons ajouter un forum pour échanger avec d'autres étudiants. Le club d'informatique est d'accord pour nous aider en cas de besoin pour gérer le blog et le forum.

— Pouvez-vous avoir le détail de ces ateliers pour le 25 septembre ?

— Oui, nous allons recevoir des réponses rapidement et notre calendrier est presque prêt.

— OK. Nous avons besoin de parler de tous vos programmes et voir si nous sommes tous d'accords à propos de ça. Vous pouvez aller à la cafétéria et nous nous reverrons dans vingt minutes.

Lizzie n'était pas très contente de même pour Stephen et Liam du club de cuisine. Ils avaient peur de perdre leur club. Lizzie n'était pas sûre de rester présidente du conseil. La présence de ce lieutenant n'était pas bien accueillie. On voulait s'occuper de nos clubs et des problèmes entre étudiants sans les adultes et la police.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions de retour dans la salle, tous un peu stressés par le résultat de leur discussion.

— Nous avons décidé de garder tous les clubs existants ouverts car l'année prochaine la plupart des présidents auront quitté l'école et qu'il y aura donc du changement et aussi parce que vous avez de bons programmes. Félicitations à vous tous et bon courage avec vos clubs.

On remercia les adultes, soulagés de garder nos clubs ouverts.

J'étais contente de l'issue de cette journée et cette nouvelle année ne s'annonçait pas si mal que ça


End file.
